


『雉烟』黑潮

by Potatowine



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatowine/pseuds/Potatowine
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker
Kudos: 1





	『雉烟』黑潮

库赞9.21生日快乐

人们用脚步丈量荒蛮的大地，将文明带入原始的部落，用先进的医疗击溃古老的病毒破除束缚人们的迷信和传统，在群山之巅向下俯视，目力所及之处皆是人们所到过的地方，但是人们对海洋的探索远远不及陆地，一些海洋生物寄托着人们对海洋秘密的期盼，保留海洋深处的神秘感，一旦它们落入人类手中，大海的一切将被更深层程度的挖掘，而那些至今无法被人们所解释的现象，被刻画成各种各样或美丽或残酷的传说，能够亲眼目睹这些景象的人，该为自己感到庆幸。

隐约听到一片嘈杂，像是隔着棉花，他无法制止外面发出的声响，或许是在海面上航行太久，斯摩格总觉得耳朵里像是进了海水，就连意识都十分模糊，现在他能够感觉到的唯一感受就是寒冷，仿佛躺在漂浮的冰面上，眩晕的感觉时不时会出现将刚刚凝固起来的意识打散，只感觉脑内翻江倒海，沉重的躯体都接触着床铺但仍有一种摇晃的坠落感。

海上恶浪翻涌，将深海的黑色海水带到海面上，连着远处的夜空漆黑一片，只能看见浪花相击碰撞出白色的泡沫，像迅速涌出又灭掉的啤酒花。在海面上人的方向感会变差极易迷失，星辰闭幕，月亮沉睡，启明星被夜色吞没，他们沿着既定的航线缓缓行驶，看起来船只仅仅在漂浮，倘若不幸的事在今夜降临，强烈的洋流会将他们带到陌生的地方，终点已经明晰但漂泊的归宿不知在何方。

睁开眼睛，满目斑驳的天花板是被雨水渗透一般的腐朽的黑色，但他毫不在意这些，带着重伤的身体在海上漂泊，这里自然比不上总部的军舰，船只的摇晃只让他想吐，不可否认的是，在海上航行的日子里，补给总是有限的，没有人有资格挑剔伙食如何，他的胃蜷缩在饥饿感之中已经变得麻木，身上的疼痛转移了他对饥饿的注意力，腹部搭着薄薄的一层被子和白色的床单融为一体，接触皮肤的那一层勉强沾上他的失血较多而下降的体温，被绷带包裹住的皮肤更加苍白，经过一天的休整他的脸上依旧没什么血色，腹部缠着厚厚的绷带，被包裹的伤口有些潮湿的疼痛——是时候该换药了，但是斯摩格不想说话也攒不出一口力气叫达斯琪进来。从短暂的眩晕感中挣脱，他勉强支撑身体坐起来，腹部撕裂的伤口再次发疼，他离开床铺向门外走去，那声音终于变得清晰起来。

船舱外面是更加阴暗的天空，预约可见暗色之中有云雾在翻滚，吵嚷的士兵们见到他安静地站在船舱门口。  
达斯琪惊慌的扶正我自己的眼镜：请小心您的伤口，外面起风了，还请您回去休息……斯摩格轻轻摇摇头示意自己没事，他更关心外面的状况。深深地呼吸，咸湿的海风夹杂着腥臭味争先恐后地涌入斯摩格的鼻腔，一瞬间他清醒了许多。

您看那是什么？士兵们纷纷大呼小叫争执起来：是遇上敌人了吗？是能力者吗？人们越说越离谱，他却直直的盯着远处倒腾的黑色海水，一层接着一层向船只的方向袭来，此时海面上风浪并不大，不足以掀翻船只，但周遭皆融入黑暗的景象，确实使人有些不安。斯摩格从未见过黑色的海水，即使是在夜色之下，在夜幕后面隐藏的究竟是危险还是下一个落脚点，人们都无从得知。他什么都没有说，立刻转身回到船舱里，在凌乱的桌面上翻找着自己的航海日记，一个有些破旧的牛皮本子，他的字迹并不好看但足够他自己分辨。再次回到甲板上的空档已经下起了雨，斯摩格不顾雨水会粘湿纸张急忙翻找着曾经的记录，雨水将粘连的纸页打湿，手指轻易捻开被封住的书角，看到了自己曾经航行的笔记，就是这个地方。

士兵们纷纷举着灯围过来，在微弱的光下他的眼睛急切在杂乱的字迹中寻找，船身摇晃了一下，距离他最近的那名士兵险些把灯油洒在他的本子上，已经找到答案的斯摩格直接将本子塞到那名士兵手里，快步走到船边，他模糊的影子投在船帮上又融进下面深色的海水，斯摩格俯身向下注视着船底如晃着传参的波浪，那之下仿佛有什么东西吸引他，达斯琪都会担心他会站立不稳栽下去，刚刚获得航海日记的那名士兵周围又凑来其他几个好奇的人，顺着他的手指向下滑再这一页的末尾处赫然写着，雅兰纳。

四海将整个世界连接起来，更多暂时不为人知的海域保留着各自的秘密潜伏在世界的各个角落，等待人们将他们发掘。月亮带动潮汐一次次向海岸推进又重新返回大海。随着季节的变化各类洋流将各个海域串联在一起，是连接四海的纽带。寒流来袭的时候海洋深处温度骤降，将鱼群暂时封印在固定的海域，桎梏住它们的低温让整个鱼群失去活力，潜伏在冰冷的深海，或许他们需要等上几个十年或者一个百年，等到暖流的奇迹来临时鱼群将开始新的征途，回归或是继续流浪，被带到另一个它们期待的或陌生的地方。这些潜伏在海洋深处的鱼群无论如何也想不到，即使在这样荒无人烟的地方，也无法逃离人类，总有人发现他们的藏身之处，将它们从接近极点的地方带到世界的另一端。

无论人们身处何方，总能看到同一片天空，海洋将整个世界连接起来，某种意义上，人们都能看到同样的景象。正如变幻莫测的命运将所有的人都连接在一起走向世界的终点。

风和落叶卷走了上一个季节，斯摩格在接连不断的工作和琐事中迈入深秋，许久未见的马林梵多还是原来的样子，在肃杀的秋风中摆起一副冰冷的面孔。越发凛冽的风吹过成百上千的岛屿，在距离总部最近的大陆通过，从某一个狭窄的长谷中穿过后加速奔向总部，将人们提前带入冬天。太阳被层层乌云遮住，偶尔被风吹动的时候会从云层的缝隙中投下技术稍瞬即逝的光，一天中大部分时候都是阴沉的，斯摩格同样阴沉的目光凝固在远处的海面上，从餐厅的窗户向外望去，军舰进港，货船靠岸，港口永远一副繁忙的景象。

相比餐厅内部零碎的声音，他更喜欢在迎风的窗口，侍者的脚步声，餐具相撞的声音均沦为背景，偏偏被对面传来刀具摩擦陶瓷餐盘的刺耳的声音刺痛了耳膜。

你就不能轻点吗？斯摩格的视线从窗外转移到库赞手中的刀叉，那声音让人头皮发麻，他皱了皱鼻子，杯子里的冰即将融化殆尽，掌心也被冰得没有了知觉，冰渣喝到嘴里舌头一抿就没了。

库赞正在切一块看起来不像是牛肉的肉排，两面被烤深色淋上褐色的酱汁，香气扑鼻但很难切开结构紧实的鱼肉纤维。

那是什么？他表现出了对食物为数不多的兴趣，或许是因为看起来很不同。

帕勒黑鱼排，库赞回答到，说着用力切下最后一刀发出了更加刺耳的声音，斯摩格皱起眉头看来，这声音把他完全激怒了一样，他开始偏过头看着周围几桌食客投来不满的目光，随后他们继续用餐和交谈。

斯摩格注意到一位年轻的侍者匆忙靠近他们的桌子，弯腰小声提醒二位客人请安静用餐，这让斯摩格突然感觉到很不爽，不料库赞抢先一步借这个机会请侍者介绍一下帕勒黑鱼排这道菜。和他们经常光顾的餐馆不同，这家餐厅从装潢到服务到菜品，似乎无一不在努力向上流社会的场所攀爬，但整体给人的感觉仍是十分勉强。

我曾经在雅兰纳远征的时候见过，库赞用叉子叉起一块鱼肉端详，鱼肉的内部有许多泛红的肉丝，生鱼肉则更加鲜红的颜色，看起来就像切开的三分熟的牛排。

帕勒鱼肉本身并不好吃，做起来很考验烹饪技术，这种鱼很少出现在菜单上，由于雅兰纳当地人烹饪方式比较原始，帕勒黑鱼肉处理不好是非常难以下咽的，但世界有些地方的人们对这种鱼的需求却很大，黑鱼因为低温滞留在雅兰纳——靠近极点的终年漂着浮冰的海域，在这里人们出海捕鱼的行动十分艰难，鱼群的行动也变得迟缓在海洋比较深的地方难以捕捞，帕勒黑鱼肉质鲜美价格昂贵，人们很难吃到……听着侍者在一旁滔滔不绝的讲述，斯摩格吃完了盘子里的食物，侍者短暂的停歇吞咽口水的时候，库赞恰时地打断了他，并随手摸出一张纸币推在桌上，相比侍者精彩的演说，这些小费似乎并不足以作为他的酬劳，年轻人看起来并不高兴，但还是收起钱道了谢随后退下。

你为什么突然想到来这个地方？斯摩格看着刚才那位端盘子的侍者与另外一位客人撞了个满怀，立刻传来尖叫和争吵的声音，旁边几位侍者立刻过去解围，餐厅的门口开始变得吵闹。相比他更喜欢自由舒适一些的用餐环境，他们习惯在总部附近的酒馆简单地解决每一餐，还能顺便喝上一些可口的酒，准确来说斯摩格并不习惯在吃饭的时候别人对他过于周全的服侍和多余礼节，尽管这些都是餐厅侍者看在大将的面子上耐着性子做的。

送送你啊，军舰上的伙食可不比这里，库赞别过脸去舔了舔嘴角的酱汁。

你什么时候对吃这么讲究了？斯摩格笑着摇摇头。

出航任务从上周派下来之后，一直牵动着士兵们的心，此行的目的地在远隔万里之外的雅兰纳海，是靠近极地的极寒海域，寒冷使人变得懈怠，人们要打起十二万分的精力。

从餐厅出来，二人在路边停留了一会，斯摩格到旁边的商店买了一盒烟，让库赞在门口等候。店员找钱的空档里，他从门外探出头问斯摩格要不要去港口看看。

从繁华的居住区走到海军办公处需要一段时间，途中会路过港口，斯摩格便先和那艘即将与自己同行的军舰打了个照面。

在极地附近高兴有一半的概率会遇到冰山，倘若不幸地遇到船只被冻结地情况则又是一桩麻烦事。他看向一旁新入伍的破冰船，银灰色的尖锐船头在阴云之下变得更加暗沉。

这是他第一次去到那么远的地方，世界的尽头在他心里已经有了答案——早在他就读于海军学院的时候就有所耳闻，狂风大作的下午，学生们躲在教室里，外面剧烈摇摆的树枝不断拍打着窗户。昏昏欲睡的课堂上，黑板在他眼中变成无边的海面，雪白的粉笔板书也扭曲成浪尖的水花，隔着窗户风雨交加的声音沦为背景，授课教师的声音不断传进耳朵又从另外一边逃出去，大海在海洋课教师的描绘下变成一个虚幻飘渺的世界，然而人们所描述出了景象不及海洋真实面貌的万分之一，斯摩格倒也想看看外面的世界——当黑潮来临的时候，整个雅兰纳海域都会变成黑色，和天空连成一片，很难看到星星和月亮，在这种时候船只极易迷失方向，最不幸的就是会遇上暴风雨，就像现在那样，讲台上的教师似乎察觉到天气夺走了学生们的注意力，敲了敲黑板将孩子们的思绪拉回。斯摩格第一次的雅兰纳之行，破冰船并没有发挥多大的作用，他们也很幸运没有遇到糟糕的海上天气，同样他也没有看到黑潮的景象。

人们从短暂的午休时间醒来，总部大楼门前的广场上又重新变得熙攘起来。在远离人群的高一点的楼层之上，紧闭的玻璃窗隔绝了外面的喧嚣，因为外面的风实在太大，斯摩格在路过一扇窗户的缝隙时，雪茄顶端的烟灰都被吹落，连平日里放在窄窄的窗台上的小盆栽也都被热心的人们挪到地上，紧靠着墙根防止路过的人踢到它们。

哦对了，我之前送给你的那盆捕蝇草怎么样了？一盆小小的花被库赞捧在掌心里就像一只杯子那么大，被强风袭击过的花茎已经垂落下去，他试着用手指拖起来但看着非常像是要把它们连根拔出，斯摩格回想起来在刚刚过去的夏天，自己房间的窗台上也摆着一个盆栽。  
我想它还活着，斯摩格说着用力将窗户关上发出砰的一声。

小心点，你差点把玻璃弄碎了，库赞耸耸肩说。这里的窗户一直很难挪动，话题再次回到送给斯摩格的小盆栽上，从库赞那里接过来的时候，斯摩格觉得它在自己手里活不过一个夏天，然而在立秋的那天他擦拭窗台的时候，发现捕蝇草依然静静地待在窗台的一端，和初夏的时候没什么两样。

好啦！你要是这么喜欢花草，不如我再把我那盆还给你，斯摩格从他手里拿过摇摇欲坠的小花放在窗台避风的一角，放在地上太容易被人忽视，我还有最后一篇报告要写，我先回去了。

从港口登陆的风通过毫无遮拦地广场吹向总部的楼，窗外呼啸的风声让斯摩格有些心烦意乱，他更想独自一人度过一个下午。

斯摩格办公室的沙发略微的短一些，但并不影响库赞在上面舒适的躺着，头枕在沙发的柔软的扶手上小腿搭在另一端悬在空中，翘起鞋尖明显的蹭了些白灰，刚才在墙边摆弄花草的时候留下的。斯摩格专注的写着文件，全然不在意办公室里多出来的一个人。库赞悠闲的躺在一边，有一句没一句地闲聊换来他越来越敷衍的回答。

你有时间在这里耗着不如回去体谅一下你的副官，刚刚组织好的语言突然忘记，斯摩格终于忍不住放下笔，钢笔笔尖磕在薄薄的纸上，墨水被抖出将他刚写好的字迹胡乱地染成一片，无名指和小拇指都沾了墨迹。斯摩格将笔墨推到一旁，双手抱在胸前靠到椅子上，头仰过去靠在椅子顶端放松酸痛的脖颈。

你要赶我走吗？库赞坐起来侧身靠在沙发上看着他，故意加重了语气。天花板上落下几粒灰尘飘进斯摩格眼睛里，他搓了搓双眼又按摩了一下自己的眉骨，微微缓了口气——他今天意料之外的办了件蠢事，把墨水瓶打翻了，桌子上的文件都遭了殃，桌面也残留着难以洗掉的墨迹，墨水的味道还未散去，在窗户紧闭原本就沉闷的房间里更加刺鼻。

你还是休息一下吧，说着库赞一下子站起来向窗边走去。斯摩格猛然离开座椅靠背，已经料到他想做什么。听声音外面的风已经没有那么强烈，开窗通一下风或许是个不错的选择。

一道狭小的缝隙打开立即涌入，一股风将库赞的头发吹起来又越过他直接闯进屋内将桌上的纸张全部吹飞，一时间办公室里白花花的一片，斯摩格紧紧闭上眼睛，心中的不快在累积。

抱歉，库赞立刻关上窗户，和他一起将散落一地的文件收拾起来并整理好。

斯摩格没想到这次回总部收到了出航的任务，前些日子被派往目的海域的船只都因为当地天气原因不得不滞留些许时日，他只是作为辅助陪同出行，却在出航之前感到莫名的压力，斯摩格似乎已经能够预见寒冷的海域一片苍茫沉寂的景象，没人会喜欢在那种地方停留，他说，他们会尽可能在如今寒冷的月份中最温暖的几天完成任务并准时返航，但无法控制的是航行途中遭遇的突发情况以及种种，每个初入新航路的人都是新手，按理说这种焦虑应该在他的三等兵时期就消失了，但他无法永远活在库赞的羽翼之下，各自选择的道路让他们最终无可控制地走向不同的方向。

办公室的门将走廊上忽远忽近的脚步声隔绝起来，大多数空闲的时间库赞也不知道去哪里，会选择在总部附近转悠，偶尔还能遇到几位漂亮的女士和她们聊上两句，或者选择一种更加舒适的方式——赖在别人的办公室，还可以收获一些有趣的东西。斯摩格勉强完成了书面的工作，一下午的时间多数都甘愿浪费在库赞身上，从遥远东海的罗格镇回来斯摩格自然珍惜和他在一起的时间，漫长又短暂。除非太阳完全落下，从窗外依旧阴沉的天完全看不出已经到了下午三点。

你要喝什么？库赞伸展了下身体，从暖热的沙发中脱身，他觉得斯摩格需要点可口的饮品犒劳一下。

不用了，斯摩格重新靠回到椅子上并示意让他坐下，达斯琪会送咖啡过来，早在他察觉到下午茶时间来到之前达斯琪就应该敲开办公室的门，但今天她迟迟没有出现。

啊，是那位戴眼镜的小姐吗？库赞坐在办公桌边缘摸着下巴思考着，彼时传来哒哒的敲门声，映入眼帘的是一摞厚厚的书报，顶部放着一杯打包好的热咖啡，由于颠簸杯盖上都漫上了棕色液体。

下午好，斯摩格先生！达斯琪满头大汗地从书报后探出脸，眼睛也滑到了鼻梁上，不得不笨拙地仰着脸看人。不好意思！今天杂志送来的比较晚，所以……女孩仓促的解释道，不料看到对面懒洋洋的看着自己的大将吓了一跳，抱歉我不知道您也在这里，达斯琪看着杯盖上滚动的棕色水珠。

没事，我们可以一起喝，库赞先发话了，随后看向捧着杯子吹开热气的斯摩格，与他对视一下后低头呷了一口咖啡。

这是今天的报纸和杂志，达斯琪将杂乱的书报重新码好摆放整齐顺便简单汇报了工作，而斯摩格被杂志封面吸引了目光，基本没听进去。  
见达斯琪还要再说下去，库赞有点坐立不安，忍不住从沙发起身来到桌旁切入一个新的话题，说了些小姐今天很漂亮啊之类的话，不禁令达斯琪紧张起来推了推眼镜，镜片的反光遮住了羞涩飘忽的眼神，想再说些什么，库赞直接拿过斯摩格手中的纸杯，晃荡了一下仰头喝了一点，从杯口弥漫的热气透去送给满脸涨红的女孩一个捉摸不透的眼神。

达斯琪连忙向两人告别逃出办公室，剩下屋内安静的两人。

你吓到她了，斯摩格叹了口气，他知道他是故意的，库赞轻轻砸了砸嘴又说咖啡太苦了，要斯摩格给他加点糖，斯摩格只得在抽屉里翻找了好久问他要方糖还是黄砂糖，在库赞看来糖块跌入杯子里发出的叮的声音要比砂糖窸窸窣窣地从纸包里洒落更加悦耳。

一摞厚厚的报纸中夹着两本薄薄的杂志，斯摩格很少看这些，他向来对流行的娱乐八卦没什么兴趣。

你要看杂志还是报纸？斯摩格分拣出几张报纸将它们折叠起来，向桌边推了推，靠在椅子上顺便给自己点了支雪茄。

不用了，库赞顺势躺在沙发上，扯下眼罩戴在眼睛上，我先睡会——随便念些东西给我听吧。

斯摩格被烟呛了一下，有些哭笑不得：你当这是睡前故事吗？沙发上躺得安逸的人嗯了一声，将双手枕在脑后做好倾听的准备。

这天的报纸上没什么吸引人的内容，简单扫了一眼各个印着密密麻麻的版面后暂时放在一边，斯摩格捻了捻拇指上沾染的报纸的铅灰，拿过那本深色封面的杂志随手翻了翻，多半内容是一些关于人文地理的文章，心里想着这本值得一看，杂志出自一家不知名的出版社，纸张也十分粗糙，斯摩格只翻了几页就在米白的页角留下了灰色的指痕，大概浏览了整本书，斯摩格被“雅兰纳、黑潮”的字眼吸引了目光，是一篇关于帕勒黑鱼的科普类文章，读起来磕磕绊绊的也不知道库赞有没有听进去，只是斯摩格通篇看下来觉得文章写得并不好，明明是一篇科普文但是里面夹杂了多余的抒情部分。

鱼群滞留在冰冷的雅兰纳海域几近一个世纪等待黑潮暖流将它们带走，在人们自作主张的认为鱼群找到了归宿，或者自作多情的赋予他们自己主观的感情，并且歌颂命运和自然的巧妙，在众多类似如此的动物迁徙的故事中也不是那么的感人，不过最令人感兴趣的还是十月份黑潮出现时的壮观景象，从杂志的图片上斯摩格并不能看到很多，还是要自己用眼睛去看。

文章念到结尾斯摩格不禁在心里想，坐着加入的这些感情会让整篇文章的观感大打折扣，科普文应该是严肃的，倒是库赞提出了一连串的问题。

斯摩格合上杂志，一脸“我又不是海洋学家别问我”的表情摇摇头。

斯摩格很少和别人谈论一些深刻的问题，那些不在他们的工作范围之内。和在海上高歌的亡命之徒不同，海贼只想要财宝和自由，而这些背负着正义之名的人们在目睹正义背后的黑暗后仍继续探寻，寻找正义的路上他们会找到自己的归宿吗？

在斯摩格已经抽着雪茄可以独当一面但尚且被称为新人的时候，曾被问起是否想回到自己来自的地方时，他只淡淡的说了句，我是一名海军。在遇到那名年轻人之前他也仅仅是一名普通的驻守上校，但他从未把自己出身的罗格镇当成全部，也不甘于停留在新世界的边缘观望时局的动荡，斯摩格在那里出生成长，但那终究不是他的归宿，他想去看看更远的世界，直到现在斯摩格总感觉有些不安。

我不喜欢冷的地方，斯摩格把杂志扔在桌上向下靠了靠，脖子缩进毛绒的衣领里。

那和我在一起的时候呢？库赞还是放弃了小憩来到桌边拿起杂志翻看着，斯摩格瞟了他一眼没有回答。

按理说，远征前的焦虑在他的士兵时期就应该已经消失了。

斯摩格伸手扯过报纸的一角，将它展开成很大的一张遮住脸不想说话，库赞抬起腿转了个方向面对他，从斯摩格手里抽走报纸并在对方起身之前按住他的手，库赞的手指节分明，温度总是很低，但每当握住斯摩格的手时总感觉被温暖了，掌心包住薄薄的皮肤下坚硬的骨头，斯摩格想挣松一些也握住他，视线随着着库赞逐渐放大的脸慢慢靠近，随即被吻上嘴唇，衣领的绒毛蹭的他的脸痒痒的，斯摩格总是不由自主地闭上眼睛，接吻并没有给他带来多少幻想，库赞的鼻子太挺了，鼻尖也经常戳到他的鼻翼，这个时候就连呼吸都是轻微的，在办公室或走廊上他们都不习惯太过于深入的吻，只是濡湿对方的嘴唇，蹭蹭舌尖，柔软又颗粒分明的触感让斯摩格感到身体发软，只能陷在椅子里慢慢地向下滑，库赞托起他的腰，重新安坐会椅子上的斯摩格忽然反应过来，偏过头用手指轻轻蹭了下鼻子——他似乎太过于投入了。

斯摩格。他回过来和库赞对视，希望你能看到黑潮，库赞说。他的眼睛是黑色，斯摩格见过大多数黑眼睛的人眼神都很空洞，但黑色是可以包容一切的颜色，他从他眼中看到许多，深渊和大海，让他甘愿坠落，与他沉沦。斯摩格抱住他的脖子，发灰的天空让办公室里看起来昏昏沉沉的。

前半生经历的无数次出航，让斯摩格见识到了许多他从未见过的地方和从未想过的景象，也不禁感叹人类是如何探索接近极地的岛屿，在那样恶劣的环境中生存是最大的难题，人们已经发现了世界的极点，但这并不意味着人类寻找到了最后的归宿，他向来不喜欢参与探讨这些有关生命和哲理的话题，在海上漂泊的人除了岛屿和大陆哪里是归宿？

在天空还没有黑尽的时候抬起头，隐约能够看到几片薄薄的云有序排列着布满夜空。没有有大海那么汹涌，仿佛就是在注视一片宁静的湖面。斯摩格透过云层看不见任何东西，他眨了眨眼睛，隐约看到一颗星藏在云层的缝隙之处。整片天空在慢慢的移动，如同世界悄无声息变化却在所有人的头顶上掀起波澜，再抬起头上上看的时候。那颗星辰附近的云已经全部散开，凝固的成片的云层由东向西慢慢移动。像是一场盛大而静默的迁移，在人们都能看见的地方，包围星辰的云雾终于散去。在黑夜之中，它甚至无法照亮他们短暂的航程，但它迎来了属于自己的一片夜空。

这是一种习惯迁移的鱼，来自南海的它们会在根据不同时候的气候季节变化，选择搭乘不同的洋流去到不同的地方选择适宜的生存环境，在雅兰那的时候因低温滞留，在这里的种鱼的数量由于每年迎来新的成员而逐渐变大，但基本都只留于此，久而久之，人们认为这种鱼终于找到了归宿而停止迁移，事实上并非如此。一些海洋生物学家和探险家对于这种鱼产生了浓厚的兴趣，或许是因为其实用价值能够带来更多经济效益，人们愿意花更多的精力去研究，即便到现在人们对于它们的了解少之又少，这无一不在提醒人们不要妄图去挖掘大海更深的秘密，但任何事物都无法阻止人们探寻未知的脚步。

大海的广阔承载了无数人的梦想和希望，像极了一位其残酷与善变同样吸引了人们向她的怀抱靠近，无论大海如何将渺小的生命舞弄后带着一张无情的冷酷面孔泯灭，海洋之上总有敢于斗争的勇士，如果从穿梭在雷雨之间的海鸟的时间俯视这片残酷陌生的天地，可以看到无数凸起的巨大的礁石浮出海面，深沉的墨绿与阴暗神秘的黑染成了这片危险的海域，船只在风雨中艰难前行。飘摇的船只在苍茫的大海之上化作一个小小的点，它的光甚至无法照亮附近的海域，但是斯摩格知道雅兰纳就在附近。

这片海域对于所有经过的船只和鱼类都非常危险，但是另一方面它也为这片海域的一种鱼群开辟了远征的道路。那些鱼将会去到什么地方？脑海中突然冒出了一个并不符合时宜的念头，斯摩格向来不会做和出行任务不相关的事，但这时候占据他脑海和内心让他改变航向的绝不只是好奇。

调转船头，他靠近船沿直直望向远处黑暗的海面，发出了让船上所有人都惊讶的命令。

请等一下，斯摩格先生，您确定要这样做吗？达斯琪带着一丝谨慎劝阻道，您是知道的，在这样的情况下我们极易迷失方向，而且现在的天气并不好，在事情变得更糟糕之前，我认为我们应该按照规定的航线返回支部……但在这个时候任何人都无法撼动斯摩格的决定，仿佛冲向未知是他赋予自己新的使命，他从不畏惧黑暗，因为那里有他想要寻找的东西。去雅兰纳。

人们无法掌握黑潮暖流出现的准确规律，大概百年才会出现一次的非常小的概率，暖流海水的温度并不足以撼动冰山或融化他们的万分之一，但潜伏在那海域附近的鱼类会被久违的温度唤醒。 如果再待上个几百年它们也许会凝固在海底成为活化石，见证一段苍凉悲壮的历史，当斯摩格登陆这座废弃的岛屿时就在想自己为什么要来到这里，为什么要来到库赞曾经失败过的地方，好像他定要为过去未能参与的事情做些补偿，人为的灾难降临在这里后人们无法感受到自然的气息，他控制不住自己眼前浮现出当时血腥惨烈的景象，仿佛亲眼目睹了他的失败，没有人为此庆贺也没有什么明显的悲哀，一切都是疯狂过后的平静，即使去不到岛屿更加恶劣的燃烧的另一端。

没有生命的岛屿上残留着人们欢腾的过后的余温，庆祝胜利的人们各自离开后这里重新变成吞噬生命的炼狱，有些人巧妙的避开了危险的来袭自然就有人面临不幸的遭遇，自然中的捕食活动和优胜劣汰的生存法则永远都是毫无昭示地发生着，胜负生死早已决定在命运交织的那一刻。

冻土之下已经无法重生新的生命，这片寒冷的土地会慢慢地麻痹人的感官，冰雪粘连住流失温度的皮肤，牵制住奄奄一息的灵魂，一点一点地将它们撕扯离开濒死的身体，斯摩格想努力逃开这种逼仄恐惧的困境但敌我力量的悬殊让他被死死压制住。多弗朗明哥的手紧紧扼住斯摩格的咽喉，高高在上的俯视身下的猎物，身体不仅被重力和疼痛压制，抛却从前的试炼和无数的挫败，内心一种临近崩塌的绝望和无力也压迫着这名败落的海军——这是一次毫无悬念的对峙。

周围同伴恐惧的呼喊渐渐同耳边呼啸的冷风消散下去，被鲜血堵住的喉咙不断涌着破碎的血沫却发不出任何声音，膨胀的血管跳动着不甘和生存的欲望，死亡靠近的数秒钟似乎变得无比漫长。

用力挣脱一下，再用力挣脱一下啊，他听到了身体内部发出的最后的请求却没有睁开眼睛的力气，残破的武器不知落在何处，冰冷的手中空无一物，恶魔果实的能力在此时失了效，只有死亡能将他重新变成烟雾。

他在那场战斗中也感受过如此的绝望吗？斯摩格深知自己还可以再逆转一下局面，哪怕是无用的尝试，但是当他想到他的时候却只有一种能够将自己完全击溃的无力感。

幸运和不幸是可以同时降临在一个人身上的。库赞的到来让所有人都看到了希望，紧张的气氛凝固住直至消散，士兵们为斯摩格处理好伤口后纷纷猜测有关于前海军大将的种种，库赞不耐烦的将他们赶到一边，让他们去准备出航的船只，隔绝了冰火岛的燃烧的一端，库赞静静地坐在斯摩格身边。从海面上吹来的风席卷着地上的雪花桎梏住停留在雪原上的一切，士兵们商量着如何整理出一艘能够搭载他们回到支部的船并计划如何将这个残破的庞然大物拖到海里，大呼小叫的声音从很远的地方传来被风雪削减成微弱的轰鸣，无一不在为自己和别人的劫后余生庆祝。

被层层绷带包裹的满是伤痕的躯体不断的流失温度，斯摩格几乎感觉自己已经和身下的雪原融为一体，躺在地上看天有种眩晕感，因受伤而失血过多还是无能为力地被击倒的挫败，斯摩格以一种陌生的视角看着自己周围的一切，没有一丝色彩的天空覆盖在这边岛屿的上方，相比厚重沉闷的乌云这是的景象更加让人窒息，斯摩格起初感到十分的疲惫，不知盯着天看了多久直到几片雪花吹到眼睛里，他不适地眨眨湿润的眼角，看到一旁库赞静坐的身影想着应该说些什么。 

所有人确实都没想到会在这里遇见他，在库赞离开的两年中斯摩格几乎没有再联系他。旁人的各种猜忌并没有让他动摇，他一直信奉自己相信的东西。

周遭的白色很容易让人失去时间观念，斯摩格咳了两声，叫了库赞的名字，能帮我个忙吗？酒精和香烟可以缓解疼痛和焦虑，斯摩格让库赞给自己点一支触手可及的雪茄，库赞从他敞开的衣襟上排列的众多已经损坏的雪茄中抽出相对较完好的一支，自己叼在嘴里点燃后深深吸了一口后把烟还给斯摩格，呼出的白烟模糊了他的面庞融进身后白茫茫的雪地，斯摩格稍稍扬起下巴咬住湿润的烟嘴让熟悉的味道灌进身体里，库赞拿起士兵们放着旁边的衣服折叠起来枕在斯摩格脑后，这个高度虽然高了点但刚好能让他看到他。

斯摩格觉得从自己的角度看过去库赞的身影太奇怪了，未曾相见过的两年还是不可避免的将不同的两人拉扯出了一点距离，也在这个在外漂泊的男人身上留下了痕迹，从库赞手里接过雪茄时斯摩格第一次与他对视，似乎他的脸庞变的更加瘦削，分明锐利的棱角让他与从前人们熟知的形象有些许陌生，隔着墨镜斯摩格甚至不能确定自己真的看到了他的眼睛却又在为是否从中看到不一样的东西而紧张，漆黑的镜片上倒映出狼狈的虚弱的自己，还真是一点都没变，斯摩格不知为何心里嘲讽着，也不知是他们的失利还是被捉摸不透又诡谲多变的命运，死里逃生的庆幸并没有让人感觉变好，败落和负伤让身体充斥着无力，未知的谜一样的感受在蔓延。虽然仓促确实期许已久的相遇。

加梅尔在距离岸边不远处站着睡着了，库赞向他介绍了一下自己的新朋友，斯摩格顺着他指的方向看过去，那只巨大的深蓝色企鹅闭着眼睛好似一块礁石似的伫立在海水中一动不动，他仿佛看到了在自己未曾参与的两年中他的经历，看起来还不算糟糕。

我刚才已经死过一次了，斯摩格感叹道，疼痛的麻木好像刚才失去的东西还未完全回到身体里，试探性的发问让两人都沉默了许久，这期间天上开始飘落雪花，好像预示着什么即将降临，斯摩格垂下粘着雪花的睫毛望向库赞的背影。

这里的雪很罕见的下得不那么凶。

能坐起来吗？库赞伸手碰了碰他的手臂，我可以抱着你。斯摩格看起来脸色不太好。

不用了，斯摩格说着转头看了看远处吵闹的士兵们把船只拖下水，惊扰了熟睡的加梅尔，随即和人们闹成一团，那些家伙还在。

听到库赞笑了笑，斯摩格还是收回了刚才的话，在地上躺了太久后背已经有些发僵，他有必要坐起来缓解一下。受伤的腹部无法过度发力，库赞托着他的后背扶他直起身子，脊椎发出声音，斯摩格觉得自己现在一定脸色发青，原本白皙的脸上更是少了几分血色，闭上眼长舒了口淡淡的烟草气，轻微的眩晕让斯摩格歪向一边，于是侧过身体额头抵在库赞的肩上让他分担自己一部分重量，他的外衣上满是泥土和潮湿的冷气的味道，一种说不上来的距离感让两人忽然被拉远却又让人无比珍惜此时短暂的时刻。

你怎么样？库赞轻轻扶住斯摩格沉重的额头，想到那道从他额头至眉骨贯穿半边面颊的伤疤，又新增了疼痛，是在被绷带覆盖住的锁骨上同样的痕迹，很难想象他经历了什么但他们所面对的所承受的都是自己的选择。

别动，库赞想抬起他的脸看看却被制止，我没事，斯摩格被烟熏嗓音因疲惫有些沙哑，声音很小，库赞能听见他努力规律着自己急促的呼吸，让我再多靠一会，斯摩格说。

支部的船只在这片海域航行了很久才来到这里，恶劣的天气让他们险些迷失方向，在海上漂泊久了人会逐渐失去耐心，在这座岛上发生的一切都出乎斯摩格的意料，但现在他只想多停留一下。

他们开始聊一些无关紧要的话题，好像上次见面的事情还没有说完。

去过雅兰纳了吗？库赞仰着头看雪花从自己眼前飘过，最后落在斯摩格头上融进他的白发中。

在这一带航行如若不注意很容易偏向雅兰纳，似乎那里有什么东西吸引着船只靠近，位于世界的极点，抵达雅兰纳的人们会忍不住欢呼雀跃庆祝自己到达顶点的成就，一段航行的终点，一次旅行的目的地，一次流浪的归宿，但是答案真的有那么容易被找到吗？斯摩格时常这样想，那他们所做的一切努力和牺牲又是为了什么，他们的归宿又在哪里。

没有，它不在这次任务的航线上，斯摩格离开他的肩膀抬头看着他，我不想去到那种地方。

你，其实应该去看一看……库赞的声音渐弱，眼帘垂得很低，抖落衣襟上一层薄薄的积雪。说着拿过一旁的背包翻出一只牛皮纸袋，里面是几颗乳白色的牛肉粒一样的东西，但是颜色又不对，旅途中这种风干的食物是最好的选择，味道也会变的不同。

这是什么？斯摩格看着库赞的一系列动作直到对方捏起其中较大的一颗送到自己嘴边，他闻到了浓重的香料味却没猜出来，但还是张开嘴吃了下去，和他想的不同，并非牛肉干僵硬的口感，这个要稍稍柔软一些，香料的味道深入肉质内部，吃起来微咸微甜的同时多了些草药味不过还在他可接受的范围内。是帕勒黑鱼干，库赞抓起几个扔进嘴里，嚼起来似乎有些费力，咀嚼也是享受食物的重要的部分。

看来你对这种东西有种执念，斯摩格笑了，不过不可否认的是它确实很好吃——就着落在鱼干表面的雪花，库赞又喂给他一块。

这是我最后的库存了，库赞抖了抖袋子里剩下的残渣将它重新收进背包里，我得再去搞一点来……说着背上包站起身拍拍衣服：不好意思，我得走了。

你要去哪里？斯摩格仰起头看着他，咽下未充分咀嚼的鱼肉滑过咽喉，他不由地皱了皱眉，似乎库赞的离开太早。

我啊，库赞拉下帽子摘下墨镜吹掉镜片上的雪花并把水珠擦拭干净，我会到附近的城镇补给 ，加梅尔会和我一起，他也很喜欢鱼干，但我们暂时没打算去到雅兰纳……斯摩格打断了他的话，我对你的旅行线路没兴趣，他想到了几年之前他们共同面对的问题。窗外呼啸而来的北风，杂志暗色的封面，初航时冰冷的海水 ，暗潮之中势头凶猛的鱼群，一切都历历在目。

那么，你将要去到哪里？

你所寻找的归宿又是什么？

大片的雪花安静地飘落在白发男人仰起的脸上，他就这样注视着他，仿佛探求自己追寻的答案，或者只是单纯想要知道他的想法，两人的沉默中一阵寒风袭来将锋利的雪粒吹到他们身上，斯摩格垂下发酸的脖颈将手里的雪茄按在库赞脚边的雪地上熄灭，他的衣角被吹起时不时剐蹭到他的脸，库赞沾了雪的长靴停留了很久踩出深深的脚印，他安静了好一会，面前不断呼出白雾。

我该如何回答你啊，你又想听到什么样的答案呢？脸颊被风雪吹打得生疼，被手套包裹的手指冰凉像是杯冰冻似的紧紧攥在一起，心脏的血液却急剧燃烧至沸腾起来，库赞在自己走过的旅途中时常伫立，除了一些无关紧要的小事会让他驻足之外，这些不正是自己也在探寻的问题吗？即使离开海军也有自己能做的事，但是他们有会到什么地方去呢？库赞动了动嘴唇，轻的像没发出任何声音。

是正义啊。

那我走了。

嗯，斯摩格也没再看他。远处的船只也准备就绪，他们终于可以返航了，沿着既定的航线返回会经过雅兰纳，被迷雾遮盖的海绵一片苍茫，已经没什么阻挡在他们前方，船只在骇浪之中劈开一条通向未知的路，驶向遥远的尽头必将迎来他们的归宿。

如果可以，希望你能看到黑潮。

斯摩格猛的抬头，却只在白色的大地和碧蓝海水之间看到他渐行渐远的背影，加梅尔被叫醒，斯摩格目送他们消失在海天交接的地方。

海面上起风了，此时人们头顶上成团的乌云迅速聚集，那是雅兰纳的方向吗？斯摩格心想，世界的极点是他们最终的去向吗？会有他们所追寻的正义吗？

然而经过几个小时的航行，斯摩格还是来到了这片海域，黑潮发生的范围之广以至于在雅兰纳的边缘都清晰可见黑色海水的边界线，混杂在其中的绿色隐隐泛出的藻类和海水潮湿腐朽的味道更是增添了几分骇人的气息，就连被埋没在云层和海水背面的若隐若现的星月都映出了诡秘的绿光，让人怀疑自己的眼睛是否出了问题，但是此时出现在他们面前的是百年一遇的景象，在汹涌的海水之下是无数溯游的帕勒黑鱼，船上的士兵纷纷汇集到甲板上冒着急促的大雨随着斯摩格望向他盼望已久的黑潮景象。

此刻云月变幻，星辰忽现，人们不约而同地看到了远处偶尔越出海面的巨大的鱼，滑过神秘灿烂的夜空，留下一瞬间被月光照亮的影子，如同书中所写的那样，它们将乘着洋流回到它们终将归属的地方。

周围传来士兵们欢呼感叹的声音，而斯摩格凝视着动荡的大海和远去的鱼群，被夜色衬得漆黑的眼睛似乎在发亮。如果能和他一起看就好了，他也会去雅兰纳，那么同样他也能看见黑潮冲散海面的浮冰，你看到了吗？

曾经在出航之前的焦虑和不安都被库赞亲自打消，来到这片海域险些被寒冷麻痹了骨髓，他也曾期盼着看到库赞多次对他提的黑潮，不过这些都是过去的事了，斯摩格想他们正在注视着同样的景象，即使他很不愿意承认自己如何怀念曾经的一切，通向未来的路此时就在自己脚下，无可选择地走向未知的归宿，他将要面对的依旧是黑暗无边的大海和天空。

在海上漂泊的人能去哪里寻找归宿呢？所有人终将走向死亡，但是对斯摩格而言，死亡从来都不是归宿，库赞才是。

好冷啊！被黑潮吸引的人们还是忍不住发出感叹，再残酷恶劣的大海也无法喝退人们探求的脚步，他们的目标是更远的前方。斯摩格拉扯了一下披在身上的大衣，转身下令，返航。

百年一遇的黑潮暖流冲进终年冰冷的海，雅兰纳的居民会看到奇异的景象，因低温滞留在雅兰纳海的鱼会重新向东南方溯游，少数幸运的人只会短暂地看到它们，一路上鱼群毫不停歇回到它们出生的地方。


End file.
